Saved Without Fear
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Everyone in Italy knows who Vongola Decimo, or at least his outward appearance- personally, I think he hides a great deal. I glance again and realize that though Sawada Tsunayoshi is sitting next to me, he has several guards who I recognize to be his closest guardians. Staring at me was the oh-so-handsome Vongola Decimo. Warnings inside. Please comment!


Saved Without Fear

So this is just an idea that randomly popped into my head. This story is a bit different from my other fan fictions in two ways: 1) I did this story in present tense which for some reason is incredibly hard for me, I hate it compared to past tense- absolutely no clue why. But I thought I did okay with it in this story, but don't hesitate to point out my mistakes please. 2) I wrote from the point of view of a fictional character from an original story I am writing, which is weird for me since I'm not used to putting OCs in my fan fictions.

Moving on, I am warning all readers now, this story IS religious. A little drabble on an idea of mine. I don't mind receiving comments about criticism on my story; however please do not criticize on the religion point of view. This story is a minimal part of what I hope to do in real life one day. Anyways, main point is you can PM me about it but please don't get upset expecting this story to not have religion. You have been warned (duh duh duuuuh, sorry I had to do it).

I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters whatsoever- hope you all enjoy and leave a comment if you like it or want to criticize my writing style (I'm sorry, I know I'm not the best writer but still hope you enjoy). Thanks for reading!

A light sigh escapes my lips as I debate over my options of my next move. The bartender comes towards me and politely asks if I will have a drink, while I politely reply back that I would like some water. He gives me a questioning stare, but walks back to get some water nonetheless. I honestly don't see the problem in ordering water at a bar. So what if it's weird, I have way more weird quirks than that. I let out another sigh as my thoughts drift back to my last concert, our band was quickly thrown out (not that I hadn't expected it). My band is probably worried sick right now, but I need some time alone. Even though I'm supposed to have nerves of steel, my emotions are in turmoil of what to do next; making me wonder if I should give up.

I look up to see the bartender coming back, a look of pure amusement on his face as he sets my water in front of me, "The man over at the table wishes to buy you a drink."

I roll my eyes before pushing my hair back in a ponytail, looking highly peeved, "Would you mind telling him I'm not interested? Sorry for the trouble."

He flashes me an award-winning smile, "No problem Miss." I watch the bartender carefully as he goes over to the so-called gentleman and give him my response. I nearly laugh at the man's surprised face. I give my head a quick shake and glance at the water uncertainly, trying to make sure it really was water. It's not that I can't hold my liquor or anything, I just detest drinking- an activity I'd rather not take part it no matter what sorrows come my way.

I take a drink of the for-sure water as the bartender walks back and begins cleaning some cups. Behind me I hear the door open as he the bartender turns to welcome his new customers when a look of surprise and glee overtakes his face. Probably some big-time customer. My plan is to ignore them except for the fact that they sit right next to me. I hear clattering beside me as the new-comers sit next to me. Risking a glance with my water still placed in my hand, I find myself surprised at who I see; no wonder the bartender is so excited.

Quickly coming over to the newcomers the bartender begins greeting them, "Welcome Vongola Decimo! What a surprise! It's been quite a while, no?"

A spiky-brunette flashes a blinding smile, nearly making me laugh at the fakeness placed in it, before replying, "Ah Juvio, it has been quite some time. I'm afraid recently I've had some…" He glances up at the ceiling debating his words before continuing, "…frustrating agreements." I raise an eyebrow but continue drinking my water.

Everyone in Italy knows who Vongola Decimo, or at least his outward appearance- personally, I think he hides a great deal. I glance again and realize that though Sawada Tsunayoshi is sitting next to me, he has several guards who I recognize to be his closest guardians. Shaking my head, I decide to try and ignore him when I feel someone staring at me. Thinking it was the man from earlier, I turn to give him a piece of my mind when I freeze in surprise. Staring at me was the oh-so-handsome Vongola Decimo. I blink in surprise, uncertain of what I should do and a little unnerved by his staring. He, however, simply continues to stare much to my confusion. I was certain I had never met him before, not in person at least.

Finally after a couple more minutes, I frown and ask with uncertainty, "Um…can I help you with something?" I feel a glare thrown my way and briefly realize Vongola Decimo's right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, had overheard my question and glared at me. But what was I suppose to do- let a man I've never met before continue creepily staring at me? I don't think so, no matter how powerful and handsome he is- it's still weird!

A light chuckle escapes from the brunette 's mouth as he smiles apologetically, another staged smile, "I'm sorry, I noticed that you were drinking water and found it a bit peculiar. I mean, we are at a bar and everything."

I shoot him a disapproving look as I ask him, "So you just start staring at me? And you called me peculiar." I blink as I see his guardians shift uncomfortably, and find myself laughing- maybe David* was right, maybe I do have an attitude problem.

I watch as the brunette's smile becomes a bit more real and widens before letting out a warm laugh, "That is true, I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude."

He let out another hearty chuckle as I turn away from and mumbled, "That's okay."

The bartender suddenly returns with a drink in front of Vongola Decimo and I dully note that from the looks of it- Decimo also only ordered water (unlike his guardians). Smiling politely, Decimo looks curiously at me before asking, "You're not really from around here are you? You seem a little bit different from the rest of the people here."

I turn my head to take a sip of water before telling him, "I hope that's a compliment." He chuckles again before giving a nod which signals yes. I shrug as I reply, "Well anyways, I'm not from around here so that's probably why I seem different. I'm here with my band- I'm the leader and sort of like the mom of the group."

I watch as his face seems to brighten up as he smiles widely and asks, "Oh, you're part of a band? So then you're here on a sort of tour I'm assuming?"

I give my head a small shake, "Sort of, I'm more of a missionary band in a way. We're all missionaries but we show it through our singing for the most part." I give him a bright smile as he watches in surprise.

His whole demeanor takes a one-eighty turn as he smiles shakily and says quietly, "Is that so…?"

Raising an eyebrow, I look at him curiously, "What happened? You were all bright and cheerful with a cherry on top, and now you're all sad with a sad frown. Is it so wrong that I am a missionary?"

He quickly waves his hands in front of him, "Oh no, nothing like that! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. It's just…You know who I am right?" I nod and he continues, "Well, that should be explanation enough. I'm not exactly the kind of guy who can have any of that kind of stuff you know?" I simply raise an eyebrow, pushing him to continue, "Someone like me, with so many sins, I couldn't possibly be accepted and forgiven so easily. I wouldn't even know where to begin, so I've given up!"

He gives a nervous chuckle as I simply choose to frown and take another sip of water, "Hmm…. 'All that the Father gives me will come to me, and whoever comes to me I will never drive away.'" Decimo blinks in surprise and gives me a curious look as I smile at him. "That's John six: thirty-seven from the Bible. You said one of your reasons was because you have too many sins, didn't you?"

He blinks uncertainly while mumbling a small, "That's-…"

I continue- not really caring about the consequences, "I'm just trying to say it doesn't matter. Would you like to hear the rest of it? It isn't very long." He gives a small, uncertain nod and I smile lightly before continuing, "John six, thirty-five through forty: 'I am the bread of life. He who comes to me will never go hungry, and he who believes in me will never be thirsty. But as I told you, you have seen me and still you do not belief. All that the Father gives me will come to me, and whoever come to me I will never drive away. For I have come down from heaven not to do my will but to do the will of him who sent me. And this is the will of him who sent me, that I shall lose none of all that he has given me, but raise them up at the last day. For my Father's will is that everyone who looks to the Son and believes in him shall have eternal life, and I will raise him up at the last day.' Everybody sins, some people more and some people less, yet Jesus still loves us despite them; he always will no matter what others say Decimo."

"Tsuna." I blink in surprise and look up at a smiling, gentle face of the brunette, "Call me Tsuna please."

I nod slowly before saying even slower, "Tsuna…" He gives a delighted nod before motioning me to continue. I shift slightly uncomfortable as I feel more than just his stare on me; I can see his guardians, the bartender, and some other customers all staring intently as they listen. Still, I continue, "Jesus' mercy is the reason why we're alive today. He laid down his life on the cross so that our sins can be taken away. No sin is too great to be forgiven." Tsuna nods slowly as he tries comprehending my words.

I jump when I hear a deep laugh and turn to see one of the other customers laughing at me, "Miss, you do realize he has the blood of many people on his hands right?" I frown as the man continues laughing, "He obviously can't be saved, he's Vongola Decimo for crying out loud; not that I have a right either." His laughter continues- being joined in with some of the other customers who were listening in.

I sigh, but don't bother snapping back at him; knowing it will do no good. I quietly begin to recite the Ten Commandments, "Exodus twenty, one through seventeen: 'Thou shalt have no other gods before me. Thou shalt not make unto thee any given image, or any likeness of anything that is in heaven above, or that is in earth beneath, or that is in the water under the earth: thou shalt not bow down thyself to them, nor serve them: for I the Lord thy God am a jealous God, visiting the iniquity of the fathers upon the children unto the third and fourth generation of them that hate me; and shewing mercy unto thousands of them that love me, and keep my commandments. Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain; for the Lord will not hold him guiltless that taketh his name in vain. Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy. Six days shalt thou labor, and do all thy work: but the seventh of the Lord thy God: in it thou shalt not do any work, thou, nor thy son, not thy daughter, thy manservant, nor thy maidservant, nor thy cattle, nor thy stranger that is within thy gates: for in six days the Lord made heaven and earth, the sea, and all that in them is, and rested the seventh day: wherefore the Lord blessed the Sabbath day, and hallowed it. Honor thy father and mother: that thy days may be long upon the land which the Lord thy God giveth thee. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not commit adultery. Thou shalt not steal. Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor his manservant, not his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his donkey, nor anything that is thy neighbor's.' These are the ten commandments."

I blink as everyone seems to have quieted down and all attention was on me again. I continue, "Each commandment means the same things, they are all sins if they are not kept. For example, let's say one person murders another and a different person's sin is lying to another. Yet, will the murderer be the only one to spend an eternity in Hell and the liar does not when both of them have not yet come to God for forgiveness of their sins? No way! Both of them will as both of them have sinned and not come to accept Christ into their life. If one commandment is greater over the others it is this one quoting from Matthew twenty-two, thirty-seven and thirty-eight, 'Thou shalt love the Lord thy God with all thy heart, and with all thy soul, and with all thy mind. This is the first and greatest commandment.' Still each one is a sin and means nothing over the other ones for they all require accepting the Lord into your heart." I look up defiantly at the man who at one time had laughed at Tsunayoshi. "All sins before the Lord mean absolutely nothing for he is forgiving and just. And every person is loved by their Father the Lord."

The man snorts at me before getting up and walking out, obviously displeased with me ending his "amusement." I feel a tap on my shoulder and see a teary-eyed Tsuna who smiles at me. I can see the guardians sitting behind him, some with hope in their eyes and others with pure amusement at this whole situation. "What if I want to be forgiven?" I look at Tsuna in surprise, but can't suppress the upward twitch of my lips.

"You can if you want to be you know, Tsuna?" He seems to think for a minute, probably wondering what in the world is he doing.

He puts his face back up to look at me and stares directly into my eyes, making me unconsciously hold my breath, as he tells me, "I want to be forgiven."

I gulp and nod, a little nervous and uncertain of what to do since I hadn't been expecting any of this to happen. A memory however goes off in my head of the little pamphlet I had once been given for these situations when I was younger. Inside my head I realize Tsuna has already gone past steps one and two,* leaving me to continue on to step three. Now I just have to remember the questions, and I smile remembering them clearly in my head.

I quietly ask him the first out of five questions, "Are you a sinner?" A moment of surprise passes through his face before he gives a small nod yes. "Do you want forgiveness of your sins?" A snort enters my hearing range, but I ignore the storm guardian- wanting to do this right. Tsuna blinks this time before smiling just a tiny bit and nodding another yes. I can see him looking at me, hope filling his eyes and I wonder if he can see the hope in mine. I ask the next question, "Do you believe Jesus Christ died on the cross for you and rose again?" Tsuna seems to think about this one for a moment whilst closing his eyes, before reopening them and giving another nod yes. Smiling, I open my mouth to say the next question when I see him trembling just the slightest bit. I gently reach out and take his hands in mine, still being cautious since he is a pretty powerful figure. He is surprised by the touch but gladly allows me to do so as I continue, "Are you willing to surrender your life to Jesus Christ?" I watch as he has troubling gulping he closes his eyes once again. This time he opens them and answers a tiny, "Yes." I smile as I nod and ask the final question in a hushed voice, "Final question: Are you ready to invite Jesus Christ into your life and into your heart?" Tsuna freezes and looks down, thinking. I wait patiently, his hands still within my own. I want to glance over to see his guardians' reactions, but I refuse to take my eyes off of Tsunayoshi. Right now, he is my top priority and I refuse to be distracted by anything or anyone else. I blink as he slowly lifts his, looking into my eyes. A lone tear falls down his face, and briefly I wonder when the last time he cried in public was. He smiles at me as he looks at me and whispers, "Yes, I'm ready to invite Jesus Christ into my life and my heart. Please…" I feel myself nearly let out a surprised gasp, but I hold it in and brightly smile at him.

Nodding my head and trying to hold back my own tears from falling, I tell him, "Alright, let's pray then." He nods as he closes his eyes and bows his head, and I do the same with my own head- both our foreheads almost touching. I gulp and quietly begin to pray, happiness filling my heart, "Dear Heavenly Father, Tsuna knows he has sinned against you and wants forgiveness for his sins. He believes in you, and that you have died on the cross and rose again for his sins. He has come before you to accept you into his heart and his life. And I ask of you, Lord, come to wash his sins away clean and guide him in this world. And although others, including Tsuna himself, may not understand or possibly see how, please come and guide him in his life- use him as a mafia boss to show others your Word and love, and to help show forgiveness unto others. He freely gives you his life to do as you wish. And all this we ask in Jesus' name. Amen." I open my eyes slowly, briefly wondering if Tsunayoshi was pulling a prank on me or not. But as I lift my head, I can feel Tsunayoshi do the same and smile realizing one more person has just been saved. I feel a fluttering in my heart, glad for the Holy Spirit being present. I watch him as he slowly lifts his head and stares into my eyes, tears falling down his face. I briefly wonder what I should do right now when suddenly he jumps up from his seat and hugs me. I freeze out of pure shock and I can see Tsunayoshi's guardians do the same from over his shoulder. A bewilderment crosses my mind that the great Vongola Decimo is hugging me, but I give my head a small shake as I wrap my arms around the trembling man. No, this is not Vongola Decimo; this is my new brother- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Slowly, Tsuna unwraps his arms around me and scratches his head nervously, "Thank you." His voice is even quieter than a whisper, "Truly, I thank you for helping me and saving me."

I wave my arms in front of me and smile, "I did nothing Tsuna. I am simply a worker of the Lord. The Holy Spirit manifested in your heart, and the Lord saved you- not me. I'm just glad to find another brother. Congratulations, Tsuna."

I watch as he nearly begins tearing up again and smiles politely at me, I wonder what I should do and briefly realize that he will probably want a Bible when I hear, "Am I interrupting something?"

I look over and smile lovingly at Beck* who was watching curiously. I explained, "Beck this is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he just came to accept Jesus Christ into his life."

Beck's eyes widen and he smiles lightly, "Congrats, man. Welcome to the family."

Tsuna chuckles and nods a small thank you. I too smile, but reach within my pocket, pulling out a small Bible before handing it to him, "Here Tsuna, you can have this. I have plenty- trust me." Tsuna eagerly takes the Bible from my hand and looks it over. I smile as I sit up, "I should probably get going; I guess everyone is getting worried about me." I look over at Beck apologetically who shoots a glare obviously saying everyone is incredibly worried about me.

Tsuna looks up in surprise and a saddened smile takes place on his face, "You're leaving?" I nod apologetically. "Well can I have your phone number or something? In case I have questions or want your band to come over and play for me sometime?"

I blink at him before nodding. I scribble down a number and I notice he does the same. We both switch numbers and I smile lightly again at him, "Feel free to call me anytime, but I'm certain there are plenty of missionaries around who would be more than willing to help out or answer questions. Just keep that in mind too. Anyways we should probably go before I get in trouble…"

I look down sadly, I really want to stay but already know that I can't. He nods in understanding before telling me, "I understand, please take care and thank you for everything." He takes my hand in his and kisses it gently, causing a blush to spread across my face and I spot Beck glaring at Tsunayoshi- nearly making me laugh if I hadn't been so embarrassed.

Beck and I begin to leave while waving at Tsunayoshi and his guardians. I can't help but smile glad for the suddenness of all this. "So," I look at Beck as we begin walking down the street back to our hotel, "is everything okay now? I know how frustrated you were about those guys kicking us out. Though we were warned they were big atheists, but still…"

I blink and suddenly burst out laughing, completely taking Beck by surprise, "I'm sorry, it's just I totally forgot about that! I forgot I had originally come here to just be alone for awhile. Since this is the fifth time we've been kicked out for singing Christian songs, I was beginning to lose hope. But then God smacked me in the back of my head again, and told me to stop being such a silly goose. After all, if we hadn't been kicked out I probably wouldn't have met Tsuna. And I'm glad to have met him, to find one more brother is always one of the best feelings you will ever get." I let out a deep sigh as Beck does the same. I feel his hand take one of my own as we hold hands; I lean against his arm and smile. "God's miracles really do work in miraculous ways…" A flashback spread across my mind at the men laughing at Tsuna, who refused to acknowledge them and bow down to their mocks. I let out a chuckle as I remember the pamphlet I once had which helped me lead Tsuna to gain the Holy Spirit in his heart. "You know I remembered my pamphlet which helped me converse with others about religion, it was called 'Share Jesus without Fear.' And you know what Beck?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow as I smiled, "In a way, I think Tsuna was saved by his own lack of fear and with his upmost trust- saved without fear."

* * *

*David and Beck are other fictional characters of mine. David, Beck, and the narrator are from a fiction story of mine that I am writing. In a way, this story is like a small side story of my fiction (though I didn't realize it until after I started writing).

*The pamphlet I'm talking about exists and I tend to use it a lot. There are three sets of questions inside the pamphlet, but Tsuna really only needed the last part in the story. I thought about going over all of them, but that would make the story a lot longer and I figured it could work with just the third step. However, if you want to hear the other steps let me know through either a PM or comment. I'll happily let you know.

So I really wanted to write this after having asked to do these sort of questions with other people which is really hard for me since I tend to like being quieter. But I was incredibly happy when one of my friends showed quite a lot of interest (even if she didn't say yes to the last question she said she was definitely interested and wanted to think about it). I love having a relationship with God, and honestly has been my reason for living. I've had doubts, but experiences like the one above is what I dream of experiencing. I might write some other stories like this, but I'm not sure yet… Anyways thank you so much for reading this; it truly makes me happy! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
